Roces de Caramelo
by fannychan-44
Summary: Gracias a un juego de billar, esta chica comenzara a preguntarse si hay un sentimiento mas fuerte que solo un gran cariño, y ella quiere responder eso a su manera. Una reunión de amigos se convirtio en una cita no planeaba? IshiHIme.


**Aca regreso con otro minific de esta pareja que me gusta mucho y que espero que haya un futuro mas prometedor para ellos jeje**

**Lo hice bastante rapido, solo espero que no me haya quedado tan mal. **

**Comentarios por favor!!**

**Roces de caramelo.**

Pasando por delante de una vitrina, sobre donde se hallaba dos figuras redondas de colores con números en el centro, la chica con los libros en el regazo se detuvo frente a el y comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las bolas siendo golpeadas entre si, el que había escuchado un tiempo atrás cuando su hermano lo practicaba de ves en cuando. La elegancia del juego y su dificultad le recordaban a él. Su acompañante, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón color caqui, se detuvo al verla distraerse.

-pasa algo, Inoue-san?

-eh? Ah no, nada… es solo…-regreso su vista al vidrio, donde del otro lado del establecimiento se veían las mesas de billar con jugadores alrededor de ellas. Ishida la miro por un momento y llego a una conclusión bastante obvia.

-te gusta el billar?-dijo acercándose detrás de ella encima de su hombro.

-no, no, no mucho… -negó moviendo las manos con energía-ah bueno si… un poco pero… no se jugarlo jejeje…-sonriendo avergonzada, miro hacia otro lado lejos de la vista del chico- mi hermano intento enseñarme pero… soy demasiado torpe para aprender algo así… siempre me a dado curiosidad saber como se juega… me gusta el sonido de las pelotitas cuando chocan…

-podríamos intentarlo-sugirió el muchacho antes de iniciar otra larga conversación con ella.

-eh?

-puedo enseñarte, si quieres.

-hontou?!-se le oía muy emocionada-no sabia que jugaras billar, Ishida-kun!

-tiene algo de tiempo que no lo practico, pero me ayuda a relajarme-la miro esperando su respuesta mientras se ajustaba las gafas. El rostro iluminado de la chica basto para hacerlo sentir bien; ojala pudiera crear el mismo efecto en ella todo el tiempo. Inoue tomo de la mano al chico y lo guió dentro del establecimiento llena de energía y sumamente emocionada, a lo que Ishida tuvo algunas dificultades para mantener el equilibrio.

Ishida le mostró cual seria el taco mas adecuado para ella que era principiante; uno mas corto y con menos peso que el resto, mientras comenzaba a explicarle básicamente de lo que trataba el juego.

-quieres abrir el juego?-le ofreció el Quincy cuando termino de acomodar las bolas en forma de un triangulo, colocando la bola ocho en el centro del mismo.

-si! Lo intentare-dijo levantando los puños con una determinación infantil.

La chica se coloco en posición (o al menos en lo que había visto en los demás) con la bola blanca frente a ella lista para impulsarla con la punta del taco, pero este no la golpeo, sino que atravesó el aire sin tocar la bola. Inoue volteo a ver a su acompañante medio nerviosa. La gota en la cabeza de Ishida apareció.

-jejeje creo que no calcule bien… -volví a prestar su atención en la bola blanca.

Otro impulso mas con el taco y el rostro de la chica fue a estrellarse en la mesa.

-Inoue-san!-grito el chico preocupado acercándose a ella.

-aaayyyy!-la joven se froto la frente con las manos adolorida.

-estas bien?

-si!-sonrió sin mucha importancia-recuerda que tengo la cabeza muy dura!

-eehh…creo que mejor empiezo yo…

-hai…-dijo algo decepcionada; seguía siendo muy torpe.

Ishida ocupo la base de la mesa frente a la bola blanca, tomo un pequeño cuadrito de color azul y lo froto en la punta del taco. Se inclino un poco apuntando justo en el centro de la bola, le dio un fuerte empujón con el taco y la bola salio disparada golpeando las demás, dispersándolas por gran parte de la mesa y metiendo dos de ellas en las butacas de las esquinas. Inoue observo asombrada.

-yo nunca podría hacer eso…

-es solo cuestión de práctica… -camino alrededor de la mesa para ir en busca de la bola blanca, que empujo de nuevo con el taco para intentar meter la bola 12 rayada en la butaca de la derecha; fallo.

-que mala suerte…-se desanimo la joven; esperaba seguir viendo como el Quincy continuaba el juego.

-es tu turno Inoue-san… tu te encargaras de meter las bolas lizas.

-ah… hai!-la chica se bajo de la pequeña silla donde descansaba y ocupo su lugar cerca de la bola blanca. Estaba apunto de pegarle cuando Ishida le hablo.

-eh… Inoue-san…

-que pasa? Lo estoy haciendo mal?

-no es eso, es que la bola negra se debe meter de ultimo.

-aahh es verdad!-se llevo las manos a la nuca avergonzada-lo había olvidado, entonces… cual podría…

-que te parece si intentas meter la bola azul-dijo señalándola- esta muy cerca de la butaca derecha.

-oohh si esta bien!-se puso en posición rápidamente intentando imitar lo que Uryuu había hecho minutos atrás, pero la bola no entro y de paso la blanca cayo en la butaca.

-ayy nnnooo… falle!

"Parece una niña pequeña"

-le diste muy fuerte…

-tu crees, Ishida-kun?

-que tal si lo intentamos con esta-señalo la bola roja del otro lado de la tabla, donde había ido a parar la blanca-no necesitas aplicar tanta fuerza para que entre, solo golpear en el lugar correcto.

-como que en el lugar correcto?-dijo Orihime confundida, ladeando la cabeza.

-déjame mostrarte; golpea… aquí –señalo con su dedo índice la parte inferior de la bola blanca-no lo hagas con mucha fuerza, solo lo suficiente para empujar la bola roja.

Ella asintió, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, empujo la bola golpeándola en el lugar señalado, la bolas hicieron ese sonido particular al ser golpeadas mutuamente y para su sorpresa la bola roja entro.

-entro!

-bien hecho…

-es tu turno Ishida-kun!

El negó con la cabeza.

-metiste la bola, hasta que falles será mi turno.

-eh? pero anteriormente falle, debiste jugar tu!

-estamos aquí para enseñarte a jugar, no para competir Inoue-san.

Las palabras la hicieron parpadear sorprendida. Era verdad, ella quería aprender a jugar billar, por que él lo hacia ver muy fácil, pero no era así. Además, quería que él también jugara para poder observarlo, ver como fruncía el ceño cada vez que estaba apunto de golpear la bola, como sus ojos azules tras las gafas mostraban la concentración para saber donde golpear y como, la elegancia y precisión con la que lo hacia.

-gracias… -bajo la cabeza-pero no quiero que tu te quedes sin jugar solo por que intentas enseñarme!

-yo no voy a dejar de jugar solo por eso.

-entonces es tu turno de jugar!

-pero no fallaste, la bola entro!

-si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, esa bola no hubiera entrado, además falle la primera vez y no me la contaste, así es justo que te toque jugar a ti, Ishida-kun!-la expresión de ella pretendía ser de enfado, pero para Uryuu no le resultaba tan bien. Tampoco quería discutir con ella y arruinar el momento, e incluso sabia que seria difícil convencerla de lo contrario.

-pero…

-no quiero que me des ventaja ignorando mis errores!-reclamo Inoue con las manos en las caderas.

-de acuerdo…-dijo resignado y se puso en posición. Ella dijo que no podía darle oportunidad ignorando sus errores, pero no menciono nada acerca de perder apropósito, o si?

Para no verse tan obvio con su plan de fallar a posta, metió dos bolas consecutivas en la misma butaca, (solo para alimentar su ego y demostrar que era bueno, ante la mirada asombrada de su compañera) y la siguiente literalmente la clavo desde la butaca opuesta; la próxima bola escogida seria con la que fallaría.

-sugoi!! Eres muy bueno Ishida-kun!

Bien, ese comentario lo hizo fallar de tomas formas, con la diferencia que acomodo la bola blanca para que a ella le fuera más sencillo meter la bola morada.

-ahora si es tu turno.

-hai! Así es mejor o no?-sonrió con deleite-veamos… con cual debería intentar…

Ishida no dijo nada, y ni hacia falta, por que Inoue miro la bola que él prácticamente le había preparado y esa eligió, que por supuesto (y como él lo había anticipado) logro meter a la butaca.

-lo hice!-ella se dirigió hacia él emocionada-y lo hice sola!

-lo hiciste muy bien…-el chico solo disimulo con su rostro oculto mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-ahora si podré seguir!-se remango la blusa azul con decisión, continuando con la bola amarilla.

-alto ahí, Inoue san!

La chica se detuvo estando apunto de golpear la bola blanca con el taco, quedándose quieta en plena pose.

-que pasa?-levanto la cabeza para poder verlo- Hice algo mal?

-el taco esta muy alejado de tu cuerpo, acércalo un poco mas.

-así?-Orihime pego el palo hasta tocarle la cintura.

-eh… no tanto…

-entonces así?...-ahora había alejado su cuerpo demasiado, lo que la ponía en una postura muy indiscreta.

-eeeehh… no tampoco…-Uryuu se puso colorado y evadió el bochorno-creo que tendré que mostrarte-se acerco a ella con gentileza sin llegar a ser grosero-me permites?-ella asintió; la tomo de la cintura y empujo su cuerpo hacia adentro, al mismo nivel que el taco y sosteniendo la mano sobre la suya, jalo el taco un poco mas atrás-utiliza tu mano de apoyo para apuntar bien donde quieres golpear la bola, empuja el taco mas atrás para obtener mas fuerza y…

Pero por alguna extraña razón, Orihime no le prestaba mucha atención. El cuerpo de Ishida-kun estaba justo detrás de ella, ocasionando que la espalda de Inoue rozara el pecho de él. El brazo masculino había rodeado con delicadeza su cintura para colocarla en una mejor posición en donde pudiera acomodarse para sostener mejor el taco de billar; su mano, (un poco más grande que la de ella) estaba encima de la suya para indicarle donde debía golpear. El rostro de ambos estaba muy cerca, tanto que sus mejillas casi se tocaban, y si no fuera por que él mantenía de cierta forma la distancia entre ambos, se habrían rozado.

Una sensación electrizante invadió todo su cuerpo al percatarse del roce en sus manos suaves y de la cercanía de ambos, el olor de un perfume masculino fue suficiente para no prestarle mas importancia al billar que a la misma fragancia; y lo mas encantador (o peor) de todo esto era que él lo hacia sin la mas mínima intención que no fuera enseñarle a jugar billar.

El contacto duró menos de un minuto y tan pronto como Ishida termino de explicar, de inmediato se alejo de ella para darle su espacio personal. Ella no se había enterado de cuan agitado estaba su corazón hasta ese momento.

-ahora inténtalo…

-h-hai!-contesto aun medio aturdida.

No sabia que tenia que hacer, por que no había puesto mucha atención en realidad. Estaba demasiado ocupada en tratar de identificar lo que le había sucedido a su cuerpo y el saber por que sentía su cara tan caliente. Buscando despertar de su atolondrado estado para concentrarse en el juego, agito la cabeza y miro las pequeñas pelotas en la mesa. ¿Dónde tenia que golpear? Aahh si!!

La bola entro, y con ella se fue el ensimismamiento. Inoue salto en su sitio de alegría. Ishida volvió a sonreír ligeramente. Era buena, solo le hacia falta pulirse mas. Continuaron así por los próximos treinta minutos, que era la hora para acabar el juego. Poco después decidieron quedarse en una cafetería cercana, donde la chica ordeno un pastel de zanahoria con caramelo alrededor y el chico se limito solo a un café descafeinado.

-pastel… de… zanahoria?-tartamudeo Uryuu al irse la mesera, mirando con extrañeza a la joven frente a él.

-no lo has probado, Ishida-kun?!-Inoue lo miro casi como si el loco fuera él-es delicioso, en especial el de esta cafetería!

-ni siquiera sabia que existía eso…-murmuro contrariado volteando a otro lado.

-con caramelo sabe mejor! La semana pasada le propuse a Tatsuki-chan hacer uno de pepino, pero ella prefirió uno de chocolate con nuez; no se por que no habrá querido hacerlo, pensé que le gustaba el pepino-se llevo el dedo índice a los labios pensativa- tal ves debería intentarlo con otra verdura, aunque seria mejor con alguna otra que no tuviera semillas por que seria complicado… ya se! Que tal con calabaza! Seguro que esa verdura si le gusta! Tu que crees Ishida-kun?

Inoue lo observada con sus ojos grises expectante por su opinión y él no podía sentirse mas presionado.

-eetooo… -en realidad, la idea de un pastel hecho con alguna clase de vegetal no le agradaba demasiado. Prefirió evadir la pregunta-para empezar… la calabaza no es un vegetal, Inoue-san.

-a no?

-tampoco el pepino.

-oh… eso no lo sabia, por que?

Ahí vamos de nuevo; como una pequeña llena de curiosidad por descubrir todo cuanto pudiera, y él hipnotizado y anhelando por responderle a todas sus dudas que pudieran surgirle en el camino.

-ya lo dijiste, el pepino tiene semilla al igual que la calabaza, por eso no se considera "vegetal"-le dio un sorbo a su taza de café-Son frutos.

-quieres decir que todo lo que tenga semillas adentro es fruto?

-literalmente.

-ósea que hemos vivido engañados todo este tiempo creyendo que todos los vegetales son frutas y que no todas las frutas son verduras?

-no en realidad…

-entonces las frutas que son verdes se consideran verduras?

-podría decirse que si, pero…

-y que pasa con las frutas que son verdes? Como el kiwi o la pera o el limón o…

-Inoue-san…

-y las frutas que no tiene semillas? Como la piña o las fresas o el plátano…

-Inoue-san!

-también la cereza y las zarzamoras y…-la embestida de palabras ceso gracias a que un dedo se poso sobre sus labios, haciéndola callar y de paso aturdirla, otra vez.

-un paso a la vez, de acuerdo?-ella asintió. El Quincy retiro el dedo de sus labios y suspiro.

-lo siento…

La sesión de preguntas y respuesta comenzó, y el tema de esta semana era: la diferencia entre las frutas y las verduras. Al menos era mas interesante que el de la semana anterior.

-siempre he admirado todo lo que sabes, Ishida-kun-dijo sonriendo mientras se llevaba un bocado de pastel de zanahoria a la boca.

-ayuda leer un poco-dijo con simpleza sin ponerse mucho en evidencia y tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas pálidas con un acomodo innecesario de sus gafas.

-estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que me has enseñado y…-bajo la vista y se quedo jugando con el tenedor batido de caramelo esparcido por el plato-tu ayuda después de…

-no pienses en eso…-le hablo gentil para no hacerla recordar sucesos pasados que pudieran lastimarla. Ya no quería verla con el rostro apagado. Ya no.

-eres un buen maestro, sabes?-obedeció tratando de parecer feliz-yo nunca pensé que pudiera jugar tan bien al billar siendo tan torpe!

-eres buena Inoue-san, solo te falta practicar.

-me ayudaras a seguir practicando?!

-todo lo que necesites.

-arigato, Ishida-kun!-ahora si estaba realmente feliz y eso Ishida lo podía notar después de una convivencia continua. Como le gustaba verla sonreír, con su pureza y belleza brillando a su alrededor, capaz de hacer desaparecer todo rastro de dolor que alguna vez pudo llegar a tener. Si no fuera por ella…

-si no fuera por ti…Ishida-kun…-la voz tenue de ella lo alerto-creo que… no hubiera sido capaz de… sobrevivir… yo… no soy tan fuerte como tu…

-te equivocas!

El sonido de su voz grave hizo que levantara el rostro para mirarlo.

-tu no eres débil… -con un valor proveniente de la nada o incluso de la misma furia, Uryuu poso su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un ligero apretón, solo para que entendiera que él estaba ahí para ella-no lo eres… es solo… que…

Y cuando Orihime le regalo una de esas sonrisas de ángel, su valor de fue, junto con las palabras que quería decir.

-Ishida-kun… -la manera en que susurró su nombre, tan anhelante, como una caricia disfrazada en su voz, que incluso agito su pulso de tal forma que lo abrumaba-estoy… muy feliz…

De nuevo esa sensación; la misma que sintió al tener a Uryuu rozándola (aunque él a duras penas lo notara). Un estremecimiento con solo un toque de su mano, nunca pensó que un chico pudiera hacerle sentir tantas cosas. Nunca pensó que Uryuu Ishida pudiera despertar en ella algo mas fuerte que un simple cariño de amigos.

Y no es que el chico le resultara feo, de hecho las facciones de su rostro eran atractivas. Siempre le habían llamado la atención sus ojos azules, repletos de misterio, con la mirada aguda de águila, observador y con determinación. Pero ella sabía cosas de él que nadie mas, y hasta ahora, lo que había conocido, le gustaba.

Sus orbes grites recorrieron el rostro del varón frente a ella, deteniéndose en sus labios. ¿La sensación será la misma si toca sus labios? ¿Será mejor o peor? ¿Y si lo besa?

Impulsada por la emoción de sentir con mas intensidad lo que él le provoca con su tacto, acaricio su mejilla con sus dedos y poco a poco disminuyo la distancia entre ambos, acercando sus labios hipnotizada, esperando el roce.

Al principio, cuando ella toco su rostro, no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría; al verla tan cerca, su mente se bloqueo, y al sentir los labios presionando con sutileza los suyos, su mundo se colapso. Fue un beso casto, suave y dulce, con el sabor del caramelo aun en su boca e invitándolo a responder y a probar mas, lo que hizo con igual ternura.

La separación fue igual de lenta, evitando separarse lo menos posible. Ishida abrió los ojos para alcanzar a ver los ojos entreabiertos de su compañera y las mejillas sonrojadas. Dios, era endemoniadamente hermosa.

-Orihime… -susurro inseguro de su capacidad o autorización de decir su nombre.

Eso la hizo reaccionar, y con los ojos como platos, inmediatamente se aparto de él; las manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa se desenredaron. Se llevo la mano a la boca del asombro. ¿Qué había hecho?

-I-Ishida-kun… yo… -estaba completamente avergonzada y roja.

-Inoue-san…

-yo… lo siento… de verdad… y-yo no quería… -se levanto de su asiento.

-e-esta bien… no tienes que…

-yo…-se tapo la cara con las manos, estaba ardiendo-lo siento!!

Se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Inoue-san!!

Dejando a Ishida Uryuu parado en medio de la cafetería tocándose los labios y humedeciéndolos, saboreando aun el caramelo en su boca.


End file.
